Arachi
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Perfect Super Saiyan God= Summary Arachi is the original Super Saiyan God from the legends passed from generations to generations. He tried to save Planet Vegeta from the hands of the evil Saiyans but he failed due to his powers as a Super Saiyan God ran out as quickly as it came. After those events he was never seen again. Arachi left Planet Vegeta for he felt greatly dissapointed in failing to save his home planet from the evil saiyans. He decided to travel the universe in order to train and become stronger than ever before. While travelling he encountered someone named Whis. Whis saw a massive potential within Arachi and asked him why is he travelling the universe alone. Arachi told Whis that he wanted to get stronger. Whis asked Arachi if he wants to train under him but Arachi decided to fight Whis first in order to see whether Whis is strong. Their little battle ended in a flash with Arachi being defeated with no effort at all. Whis trained Arachi for several millenia until the point where Arachi became equal to Whis himself. After his training he finally decided to return to Planet Vegeta only to find out that it no longer exists. Much to his shock he once again wandered the universe to continue training and he promised to himself that he will never fail in protecting someone ever again. Arachi started on a new quest in making himself stronger. He decided to travel to other fictional verses to meet new people. In his travels, Arachi met interesting people who decided to come with him. Those people were Conan, Natsu, Tetsuya, Ryuichi, and Kazama. They became Arachi's comrades and fought with him and trained with him. On his plans on making himself stronger, he thought of another brilliant plan. He collected all seven super dragonballs and summoned Super Shenron. He wished for shenron to create an exact clone of Goku, only made several times stronger than the original in order for Arachi to actually improve and made him a little different than the original. Arachi knew that in order to improve himself, he needed someone exactly like Goku who thrives to improve himself. A partner with that kind of attitude was perfect for Arachi. With that, Arachi named him Oniku and made him his partner in training and best friend. Arachi and Oniku continued their days training and enjoying the peace until the arrival of someone very evil. A person who introduced himself as Rasihin appeared before Arachi and Oniku. Raishin threatened to destroy the entire universe but of course the two didn't allow it. So both of them fought against Raishin but they were easily defeated. Raishin was impressed that there were actually beings powerful enough to last for a while against him. Raishin gave the two of them a chance to defeat him. He gave them one full year to improve, after that he will immediately destroy the enitire universal space-time continuum. Note: Arachi is the first student of Whis meaning that he is Beerus' senior. Just like the other pure-blooded Saiyan's his name is also derived from a vegetable. Powers & Abilities Tier: 3-B | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A, High 3-A 'with PSSJGKKX5, '''2-C '''with PSSJGKKX100 boosted by Zenkai-Ken '| High 3-A, Low 2-C '''with PSSJG '''Name: '''Arachi '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 'Unknown '''Classification: '''Saiyan, First Super Saiyan God, Deity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, True Flight, Master Martial Artist, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki Manipulation, After-image creation, Energy Sensing, Immortality (type 1), Regeneration (mid-low), Zenkai (a power boost that substantially increases power after recovering from nearly fatal injuries), Ki Absorption, Perfect Ki Control, Various transformations, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Can breath in space, Can adapt to his opponents techniques(a technique that is used against him at least once will never work on him again), Can easily copy the techniques used by his opponents, Can freeze and skip time, Durability Negation, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Healing '''Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy Level+ (stomped SSB Goku and Vegeta at the same time)'' ''| Universe Level'' (stomped SSBKKX10 Goku and Hit at the same time as a SSJ3; as a SSJ2, Arachi was on par with both of them) '| ''Universe Level' ''(equal to full power Beerus; although Arachi surpasses him once he uses Kaio-ken or Zenkai-ken with his SSJG)' '| ''Universe Level (far stronger than full power Beerus and Champa and was able to beat them with ease) | Universe Level (can fight on par with Whis and Vados at the same time casually; although using his PSSJG form with Kaio-kenX2 or Zenkai-ken would easily kill Whis and Vados), High Universe Level '(he was able to defeat peak Pegasus God Cloth Seiya with ease as a PSSJGKKX5), '''Multi-Universe Level '(he was able to deal damage to Conan's Alpha Cloth as a PSSJGKKX100 boosted by Zenkai-Ken) '| High Universe Level '(comparable to base Raishin as SSB), 'Universe Level+ '(defeated true power Raishin) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(blitzed SSB Goku and Vegeta with no effort) | Massively FTL+ (faster than SSBKKX10 Goku and Hit) | Massively FTL+ (equal to Beerus; far higher with Kaio-ken or Zenkai-ken) | Massively FTL+ (blitzed both Beerus and Champa) | Massively FTL+ (can keep up with Whis and Vados; far faster than both of them with Kaio-kenX2 or Zenkai-ken), 'Massively FTL+ '(Pegasus God Cloth Seiya was not able to land a hit on PSSJGKKX5 Arachi excluding the moment when he tanked Seiya's peak Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken), At least 'Massively FTL+ '(able to keep up with Seraphim Alpha Cloth Conan) '| Massively FTL+ '(can keep up with true power Raishin) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic+ | Universal | Universal | Universal | Universal, High Universal 'as PSSJGKKX5, '''Multi-Universal '''as PSSJGKKX100 boosted by Zenkai-Ken '| High Universal, Universal+ 'as PSSJG 'Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level+ '''(tanked a full power Kamehameha from SSB Goku and full power Final Flash from SSB Vegeta which were launched at the same time) | Universe Level (when he transformed to SSJ3, he no longer feels the attacks of both SSBKKX10 Goku and Hit) | Universe Level (he stopped a full power Super Energy Sphere from Beerus effortlessly) | Universe Level (Arachi stated that their attacks was far too weak to even dodge) | Universe Level (can tank hits from Whis and Vados), 'High Universe Level '(tanked a peak Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken from Seiya), 'Multi-Universe Level '(survived a full hit from Conan's Seraphim Ryu Sei Ken) '| High Universal '(can take blows casually from base Raishin), 'Universe Level+ '(tanked hits from true power Raishin) 'Stamina: '''Extremely high 'Range: 'Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: '''Combat genius. Excellent tactician. Highly experienced fighter. Can adapt to his opponents techniques, Can easily copy the techniques used by his opponents '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Attacks and Techniques * '''Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Absorption: He is able to absorb any ki-based attack and uses it to increase his overall powers and stats. Although he never uses this technique because he wanted to win his fights using his own level power(Kinda similar with Goku's principle in combat). * Super Saiyan Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). Also he gains another form called Super Saiyan God during the time of Planet Vegeta's crisis. Another form called Super Saiyan Blue which he achieved by observing Goku's and Vegeta's transformation during their fight which he easily mastered due to his perfect ki control. Then after training even further he gains a new form called Perfect Super Saiyan God which is his ultimate form, for now at least. * Kaio-Ken: Arachi was able to copy this technique when Goku used this against him during their fight. Arachi forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, greatly enhancing his strength and speed. Due to Arachi having perfect control over his ki, he does not experience the consequences of using the Kaio-Ken such as the body being greatly crippled or severely damaged. Since he does not experience the consequences, he is able to multiply his Kaio-Ken by extremely higher degrees such as X100, X1000 or even higher. The limits of how much he can multiply his Kaio-Ken is unknown since he never used this before because it was not necessary. Although he stated that if he were to combine his Perfect Super Saiyan God form with Kaio-Ken he can no longer see himself losing a match. * Zenkai-Ken: '''A technique that Arachi developed in order to get the boost from a Zenkai at will. Similarly to the Kaio-ken, he can use this technique while in a transformed state to increase his overall stats(i.e. Super Saiyan + Kaio-Ken + Zenkai-Ken). While in this state, his overall stats increase exponentially the more injuries he receives. * '''Primal Sphere: Arachi's signature move and his most powerful technique. He raises his right arm and creates an energy sphere full of godly ki. The size of the sphere varies depending on the amount of godly ki used to create the sphere. However he himself made a rule in regards to using this technique. He makes sure that the maximum energy output he can put to this move should not exceed 50% of his power or else it will completely destroy the entire universe. * Kamehameha: '''Another technique that Arachi copied from Goku. He executes this technique the same way as Goku does. But due to his level of ki control he is able to charge this technique instantly so its weakness of having a casting time is removed. ** '''Godly Kamehameha: '''A variation of the kamehameha. He executes this move the same way as a regular kamehameha. The difference is that he uses purely god ki and the beam is much more larger and it is also far more powerful than a regular one. ** '''Perfect Kamehameha: '''The strongest variation of the kamehameha that Arachi himself invented. He is able to use this in his PSSG form. Its power is massively superior to the former. Whis stated that if this technique is used at full power no one in the universe would be able to stop it or survive from it. * '''God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere: '''Arachi copied this technique during his fight with Beerus. A huge Sun-looking energy sphere technique. By putting in more ki, he is able to increase its size even further. He said that if he tried to make this technique star-sized it will destroy the entire universe. * '''Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): '''Another technique that Arachi copied from Goku. But there is a major difference. Goku needed to sense someone's ki in order to teleport to a specific location. Arachi's version is a lot like Kibito Kai's Instantaneous Movement where it is not limited by distance and the user does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. But his version is unique because he is able to traverse between different universes and timelines by concentrating hard enough. This technique allows him to traverse to different fictional verses as well. * '''Time-Skip (T''oki-Tobashi''): '''A technique that Arachi copied from Hit. It is unknown as to how much can Arachi skip time. But he has shown to skip time for a full minute during his fight against Whis and Vados. * '''Time Freeze: '''A technique that Arachi copied from Hit. It is unknown as to how much can Arachi freeze time. But he has shown to freeze time for a full minute during his fight against Whis and Vados. * '''Final Flash: A technique that Arachi copied from Vegeta. He conducts ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. Similarly to his Kamehameha, his charging time is also removed due to his level of ki control so he can launch this attack faster. * After-image technique: '''This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * '''Temporal Healing: '''A technique that Arachi copied from Raishin. Arachi can completely recover from all damage by turning back time. He can use this technique as long as he is still alive. * '''Spatial Cut: A technique that Arachi copied from Raishin. Arachi severs the spatial connection of its target. This technique completely ignores durability. * Spatial Collapse: '''A technique that Arachi copied from Raishin. Arachi bends the space where his target is at and completely crushing everything in that space. This move has multi-universal range and capacity. '''Techniques developed from other verses * Rikugō Ken: A technique made by Arachi by observing Seiya's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken. Arachi focuses his godly ki on both of his fists. Then he delivers a barrage of extremely high speed, powerful punches. He can deliver punches at an initial speed of 300 sextillion punches per second which can reach 400 septillion and that's only done by one hand. Since he uses both hands this technique delivers a grand total of 800 septillion punches per second. * Rasen Shuriken Ha: 'A technique made by Arachi by observing Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Arachi executes this technique like a regular Kamehameha, the difference is that the beam is surrounded by spiraling blades. This technique works on a molecular level. This move ignores durability. '''Key: Base | Super Saiyan 1, 2, & 3 | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue | Perfect Super Saiyan God ' Other '''Notable Victories: Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Demigra's profile (SSJB Arachi was used and this was 3-A Demigra w/o prep) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gods Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Time Users Category:Chi Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers